


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by eriah211



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: It's Christmas in Atlantis and decorations are needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fififolle, posted originally on fandom stocking 2016. Betaed by the wonderful goldarrow, all remaining mistakes are mine.

 

“Don’t worry, David, you did all you could,” Evan reassured him.  
  
“I was so sure this time they were going to live,” David said, looking sad and disappointed. “I don’t know what went wrong.”  
  
They were alone, staring at a long row of big flowerpots in the Atlantis greenhouse. Every single plant on those pots had withered and died despite Dr Parrish’s best attention and the botanist was upset about his failure, especially considering that he still didn’t have the slightest idea about what had caused it.  
  
“I tried many different subspecies before this one, but they didn’t even germinate,” David explained. “This one, though, grew very nicely for a few weeks and I really thought I had found the correct one.”  
  
David sighed, looking at the few shriveled stems that were still visible.  
  
“I was obviously wrong,” he added, shrugging in defeat. “Who would have thought that growing poinsettias in Atlantis was going to be that difficult?”  
  
Evan put his arm around David and kissed him lightly.  
  
“Growing them for this Christmas was a nice idea, David,” Evan said. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out. But the Christmas tree your team found is great!”  
  
“It is, right?” David said, a bright smile reappearing on his face.  
  
“Yes, people love it. We should go to the main hall right now to help with the tree decoration or they’ll have finished by the time we get there,” Evan added, grabbing David’s hand and leading him out of the greenhouse.

  
***

  
  
Their Christmas tree wasn’t even really a tree, David had explained to him earlier. It was, in fact, a local bush that grew quite tall taking a pyramidal form. It wasn’t botanically close to a spruce or a pine, but it looked similar enough so everybody was very happy about it.  
  
“We have a surprise too,” Evan said when they reached the hall.  
  
Everybody not on duty was there, hanging the Christmas decorations and covering the ‘tree’ with way too many ornaments. Sheppard had even managed to drag McKay away from his very important calculations for a while and they both were helping to hang some garlands around the hall, although McKay seemed to have appointed himself director of the operation, much to everybody’s horror.  
  
“What is it?” David asked, curious.  
  
“Look up!” Evan said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Right above their heads, some small green branches with round white flowers were hanging from a red ribbon.  
  
“Is that supposed to be… mistletoe?” David asked, dubious.  
  
“Well, it’s not real mistletoe, we know that,” Evan conceded. “But the locals we met on our last mission said it brings good luck and love to people and it looks kind of similar, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yes, it’s great, really,…” David said, looking at them carefully. “But, have we checked them on the lab? I don’t remember having examined anything like that…”  
  
“Maybe you haven't had time to do it, we just brought them yesterday,” Evan admitted. “We sent the samples to your lab, but Sheppard saved a few branches to be hung around the place.”  
  
“Do you think that’s safe?” David replied, worriedly.  
  
“The locals said they were completely harmless,” Evan assured him. “They use them very often to decorate their homes; we saw many of them in their village.”  
  
“Oh, OK then,” David agreed, not looking completely convinced. “But we’ll get them checked as soon as we can. Just in case.”  
  
“All right, David, but now…” Evan said, pointing up again, “… traditions must be honored.”  
  
David sporfled lightly and smiled fondly at him.  
  
“If you insist,” he replied.  
  
And they both kissed slowly under the fake mistletoe as Sheppard and some others cheered them loudly.

  
  
END


End file.
